


Dance For Me

by loves_sorrow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballerina Victor, M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripper Yuuri, yuuri teaches victor how to strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_sorrow/pseuds/loves_sorrow
Summary: Victor, a famous professional ballet dancer, didn't expect to be so captivated by a stripper. And he definitely didn't expect to take up aerial and pole lessons just to get closer to those eyes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll keep going with this one... but I hope you like it!  
> Let me know what you think :)  
> XO - r

Victor laughed, this was so typical of JJ - inviting all the top dancers from the studio to what he called “the event of the century” yet actually just arranging the most extravagant stripper show in history. He sat back and looked absentmindedly at the stage. Both men and women were grinding on the poles and floor, but Victor didn’t really care. He just swirled the little round ice cubes in his glass and sighed.

Now Chris and JJ were standing over him, “What, are they not good enough for you?” 

“Do you want me to take it up a few notches?”

Victor gave a dazzling smile and chuckled, his Russian accent slipping into his words, “Why not? All or nothing right?”

JJ snapped his fingers and winked at the owner of the club. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and flashed to the beat of the loud music. Another group of strippers entered from the back of the stage, they were more muscled and less clothed. There were two dancers per pole and behind them, long blue aerial silks dropped from the ceiling. Victor was admiring the fabric, wondering if it would make a good dance outfit, when someone pushed through the two silks. The figure was slimmer, less muscular, a man wearing nothing but a tight pair of spandex. He wrapped his hands and feet in the rippling silk and effortlessly rose into the air. He was spinning, flipping, falling, and Victor was mesmerized. 

“Gotcha.” Chris hummed in Victor’s ear. 

Victor did his best to pick his jaw up off the floor but couldn’t take his eyes away from the man. The shining dark hair, the graceful body. 

All at once, the show was over and the lights went back to normal. Victor stood and Chris put his arm around his neck. 

“Let’s go, Vicky!” 

Victor shook his head but let himself be led toward the front of the club. He walked past a bedazzled cork board on the way out and saw a pair of piercing blue eyes. It was an ad for dance lessons with that stunning dancer. He made a quick mental note as they passed. A ballet dancer couldn’t take pole or aerial… could they?

~

Yuuri stood still for a moment, broom still in his hand. He looked up at the poster of Victor Nikiforov, famed ballet dancer. He’d gotten to be a good aerialist watching the way Victor moved his limbs and looked at the audience. He heard the wood panels of the studio floor creak – must be his 2 o’clock lesson.

“Come on in.” He said, turning. Locking eyes with the man who had entered the room, he froze. Silver hair fell over stormy eyes. Yuuri thought he was going to faint. 

“Hi, I’m Victor.”

Yuuri couldn’t respond.

Victor smiled and hummed, “This is a cute little studio.”

“Uh. Thanks?” Yuuri’s eyes widened as he remembered the poster, “I mean, yeah, it’s really great, uh, why don’t you put your stuff over in the cubbies, while I finish cleaning. Yeah, cleaning. Heh.” 

“Okay!”

Yuuri tore the poster from the wall and stuffed it in the broom cupboard with the broom. When he turned back around, Victor was staring at him. 

“So… You’re here for a private pole and aerial lesson?” Yuuri asked. “From… me?”

“Yeah! I’m ready. My body is at your command.”

Yuuri blushed and stuttered. “Right. Yeah. Uhhu. Well… do you have any experience… not with dance I mean… but like with… uh… ‘exotic’ dancing?”

“Nope! But I am told I’m a great dancer.” Victor winked, “So… are you going to tell me your name?”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I’m Yuuri…”

“Yuuri…” 

A shiver ran down Yuuri’s body as Victor murmured his name. “Right. Okay.” Yuuri pursed his lip and let himself slip into his teacher headspace. “Well. We should start with stretches. If you have any stretches you normally do…”

“I’ll just do whatever stretches you do.” 

“Um. Okay. Well. We’ll just start with light yoga… or something”

At every pose, Yuuri looked at Victor, double checking his form and not finding any errors. He was flawless. Suddenly, while looking at Victor’s downward dog, they locked eyes. Yuuri felt off balance and his right elbow buckled. He fell head first into Victor, knocking heads and landing in a pile on the floor.

“I am so sorry, Victor!” He looked up and found himself face to face with those steely eyes. The only sound in the room was their soft breathing and Yuuri felt heat rise into his cheeks. And then he couldn’t stop laughing. It all seemed so funny - Yuuri Katsuki, stripper, collapsed on the floor next to ballet legend Victor Nikiforov. But he noticed that Victor looked perplexed and his laughing slowly dissolved into a soft huffing. He smiled bashfully and looked away.

“Okay. We’ll start working with the pole now.”

Victor didn’t know how to react. He’d been nervous enough coming to the studio for a lesson from this gorgeous man, but now the man’s laughter echoed through the room and Victor’s heart pounded. They were so close, close enough to feel He couldn’t look away. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t speak. And then those brown eyes locked with his. Yuuri slowly stopped laughing and looked away. Victor’s heart dropped but he got up and followed Yuuri to the pole for the next part of the lesson. He took his place at the pole a couple of feet from Yuuri’s.

“Let’s start small. Walk around the pole, holding it like this, and swing around.” Yuuri said as he demonstrated. 

Victor copied, throwing in a sly wink as he came to face the other man. Yuuri blushed but moved on, “Okay, now do it again but lift off the ground a little and pull your knees up. Like this.”

Again, Victor copied and again he flirted with Yuuri with a coy little smile and wink. But this time, Victor could see something light up in those deep brown eyes. Yuuri did another demonstration – a spin with one leg straddling the pole – and raised his eyebrows. Each new move was increasingly difficult, bringing in partial splits and backbends. Victor copied almost flawlessly. Only a few times did he slip up and once they were in the air, he seemed to barely brush the floor, as if he’d already mastered it. It was only when Yuuri pulled out a move in which he only held the pole between his thigh and hip that Victor lost his grip and fell to the ground. 

“Victor!” Yuuri dropped to the floor and kneeled down next to the man who was laying spread eagle on the floor. “Victor, are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“Y-yuuri… I’m okay… but come here.” Victor lifted his fingers to Yuuri’s chin. “I see now why your show costs extra,” He said as he pulled him closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he scrambled backward, away from Victor’s soft fingers. “You… saw my show?”

“My friend had a party. For all our dancers at the studio. It was great! He wanted to show off so he bought… hired… you know...” 

Yuuri flushed, “Your studio was here? Oh my god. You mean like those other guys… JJ and Chris and…And they saw me dance?” 

“Is that a problem?”

Putting his hands over his face, Yuuri groaned. “You guys are famous. This is so embarrassing. What if I had fallen on my face? What if you hated it? You didn’t hate it did you? Please say you didn’t hate it.”

“What? I didn’t hate it, Yuuri! You were wonderful. I mean a little more work with your hands and feet and you’ll be almost perfect.”

“My hands?”  
“You were a little stiff… probably just nervous or something.” Yuuri paled even more at Victor’s words. “I mean, it was great! A+!” Victor gave a cheesy grin.

“Are you sure...? I mean… don’t answer that… you’re paying for a lesson and were just talking we should move along and I don’t want to waste your time and–”

“Yuuri,” Victor cut him off. “It’s okay. We’re almost out of time anyway, look,” He pointed at the clock above the studio corkboard. “Wait. Is that me?” He got up and marched over to the board where a small photo of him was hanging.

“What?” Yuuri scrambled to his feet. He moved like lightning - as if it was between life and death. He slid between Victor and the corkboard, ‘subtly’ plucking the card from its place. “Nah, this is just a... uh… a paper I use for shopping lists.”

Victor slid a hand along Yuuri’s waist, forcing them ever so slightly closer. “You know… Yuuri…” He snatched up the picture. “If you were that big of a fan you should’ve just said!” He grinned and with an animated flourish, pulled a pen out of nowhere to sign the photo.

Yuuri finally started breathing again. He was just so… starstruck? His heart was racing, that must be it. “Um. Thanks, Victor.”

“Well, our time is up.” Victor said cheerily, “I’ve got a rehearsal in just an hour so I better be off! Thanks for the lesson.”

Yuuri’s heart sank. He didn’t want Victor to leave. It wasn’t enough time. “Oh. Yeah. You’re welcome, I guess. I mean anytime.” 

“Same time next week?”

Eyes widening, Yuuri responded, “Yes! I mean, of course.”

“Good. It’s a date.” Victor winked.

~

“Focus, Victor!” Yakov yelled, “You dance like a drunken idiot!” Victor looked up from the end pose of his piece. “And what were those weird movements? Sometimes like you’re about to strip. Uck. Just do it again.”

The music started up again and without saying a word, Victor began the dance again. His toes were sore and his limbs ached slightly, but he could only think of one thing. Those eyes. That laugh. The heat of their bodies as they inched together. Victor stumbled. 

“What is with you?! I give up! Your show is just a week away and you can’t even do it right! Go home and don’t come back until you’ve cleared your head and can dance like a normal person.”

Victor didn’t even protest. He was tired from his lesson with Yuuri and just wanted to sleep. Or maybe he could go get a drink. That would help; it would get that vision of Yuuri out of his mind and he’d be able to forget. So he left and went straight to a club he and Chris frequented. 

One drink later and he was laughing at how stupid he had been. Victor Nikiforov, taking pole dancing lessons! Hah! And he didn’t need Yuuri. No, there was nothing special in those deep chocolate eyes. Nothing in those soft lips. All too soon, Victor couldn’t get the man out of his mind – again. 

Victor wobbled toward the exit of the club, smiling at the thought of Yuuri, and collided with JJ. 

“Woah, there!” JJ grabbed him by the shoulders, “Vicky? What are you doing here? I thought you were called for rehearsal today?”

“JJ… Ye… I just needed a d-drink.” 

“What is with you?” 

“Wi...with me? Nuthin.” Victor hiccupped. “Look at that dog! Wow.” 

“Come with me. JJ can fix this. If there’s one thing I know – well other than that I’m the best dancer ever– it’s how to sober you up fast.”

~~

Victor rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up. He lay in bed shirtless and with blankets thrown to the floor. It had been a hot night – well really it'd been a hot dream. Yuuri had been in the back of his head for days on end now. Finally, today he would get to see him again. 

He thought back to a week ago when, drunk off his ass, he'd blubbered to JJ about his “crush” over a pizza that he spent 3 days running off. He wrinkled his nose. It had been so long since he’d been interested in someone that he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know whether to ask Yuuri out or just flirt with him or just ignore the feelings altogether. Ignoring sounded good. 

After a short run and a protein smoothie, Victor pulled on his sweats and headed to Yuuri’s studio. When he arrived, he stood just outside the doorway to prepare himself. Two steps into the room and Yuuri’s eyes were locked on his. 

“Hi, Victor.”

He definitely hadn’t been prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's got a lil crush :) thanks for reading (hopefully there'll be more soon-ish)  
> xo - r


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long, I had a butt load of stuff to do. But I'm back! and so are the pole dancing shenanigans. <3 Let me know what you think  
> xo - r

Yuri spent the morning obsessively cleaning the studio, making sure any trace of the pictures of Victor were scrubbed from existence. He shook his head and decided it would be better to practice before Victor showed up.

He put on some music and reviewed an old piece of choreography. Hanging upside down, he heard the floorboards creak outside the room. Victor walked in.

“Hi, Victor.” Yuuri smiled, “Good to see you.” He felt his stomach doing flips but passed it off as being starstruck yet again. Still, something in the back of his mind wondered if his shirt, which was bunched up around his chest, was at all contributing to the rosy blush on Victor’s cheeks. 

“H-hi. I’m ready for today’s lesson!” 

Yuuri flipped himself back right side up and dropped down to the floor. “Good. Today I’m going to have you put together a routine. And we’ll put you in the showcase.” Victor raised an eyebrow. “I mean if you want to.”

“You trust me to come up with a good enough routine to show people?”

“Yeah, you perform all the time. How bad can it be?”

Victor was silent for a moment. “Okay. I’ll do it. Under one condition. I teach you some ballet and you dance with me for my showcase.”

“What!?” Yuuri’s jaw dropped to the floor. “No. No way. I can’t do that. I can’t do ballet. And definitely not in a showcase. I’m not even really a dancer!”

“Yuuri,” Victor purred, moving closer, “Of course you are a dancer.” He grabbed Yuuri’s hand. “And it’s not even a showcase, really. It’s a performance on the street in town for the dance exposition. I dance with you, you dance with me.”

“But Victor!” Yuuri said, unintentionally gripping Victor’s hand.

Victor lifted Yuuri’s hand to his lips, “You’d say no to me?”

Yuuri blushed. “No… I mean. Victor, I… Oh okay.”

“Good! Let’s get started then! I’m ready to dance.” Victor let go of Yuuri and moved to the pole, swinging up and kicking his legs over Yuuri’s head. 

“Careful, Victor!” 

Victor let his torso hand down so that he was upside down yet face to face with Yuuri. “Look, I’m you. Or… Maybe I’m spiderman and you should… kiss me?” His hand found its way into Yuuri’s soft hair. 

“Victor?” Yuuri’s breath hitched as he looked into those clear blue eyes, “Stop messing around, we have work to do.” He stepped away from the pole and Victor, his heart beating loudly in his chest. _Did Victor Nikiforov… try to kiss me?_ He couldn’t breathe. “W-why don’t you go pick out a song to perform on my iPod over there.”

~~

Victor wasn’t sure what was coming over him. He mimicked Yuuri’s upside down trick and found himself face to face with the man. His heart skipped and he heard his voice deepen. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips and wrap his fingers in that silky hair. He let his hand move of its own accord and lost himself in the feeling of Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri moved away just as he was going to kiss him and the spell was broken. 

“Why don’t you go pick out a song?” 

Victor almost fell off the pole. He moved over to the stereo and iPod and started scrolling through. He clicked on a familiar title and a fast latin beat filled the air. “This one. And you have to do it with me, as a duet.”

“Eros? Well. If you think I can do it…”

“What are you talking about? I saw your show; you’re the epitome of eros.”

Yuuri blushed. “Okay. Do you want it to be all pole? Or we could add some aerial in at the end?”

“Why don’t we add some aerial? This song makes me think of flying, how it feels like you’re up so high when… Well, you know.” Victor smirked as the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks deepened. “Anyway, I think we should start like this.” He restarted the song and returned to the pole. As the song opened, he ran his hands over his chest and let his fingers dance through the air. Then, as the strings entered the music, he swung up and around the pole, letting his head fall back, as if in the fits of passion. He continued only for a few seconds before returning to the floor. 

“So? What do you think?”  
~~

Yuuri was at a loss yet again. He couldn’t help as his eyes followed Victor’s hands along his chest and as they teased toward his hips. The way he threw his head back…

“So? What do you think?”

“Yes. It’s perfect. Very… eros. Let’s start there. Let me try and maybe we can take turns adding pieces of choreography.”

“Deal.” Victor grinned.


End file.
